


Smart and Oblivious, Worst Combination

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Newt/Hermann prompt fills, some sexy, some... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Mature) Secretly a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, these are prompt fills from my Tumblr that I'm reposting here. The chapter title will be the prompt and the rating so you can skip around if you see a situation or a rating you don't like. If you'd like to see one of your writing prompts filled, feel free to hop over to irinokat.tumblr.com and shoot me a message. I am happy to oblige.

Okay, so, making out with Hermann was awesome. Freaking amazing. Best kissing he’d ever done. He couldn’t wait to go further. If Hermann was this great at kissing, he’d be good at other stuff, right?

But then Hermann had asked, “Do you like to top or bottom?” and Newt had nervously laughed and kissed him again, hoping that it would distract him. Hermann gently pushed his face away, cupping his cheek with one hand. “Newt, we need to figure this out.”

"Yeah, I know, man!" Newt said, trying to think of how to answer. Maybe he should just say bottom? Then he probably wouldn’t have to do as much work, and Hermann could go to town on him. Then again, what if Hermann liked getting more than giving? Or topping hurt his leg? Newt bit his lip.

"Are you alright?" Hermann asked as he continued to stall.

"Fine, fine," Newt said, voice shaky. "I’ll - I’ll b-bottom."

"Newt, are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, yeah!"

Hermann gave him a long, thoughtful look. Newt tried not to turn away, but Hermann’s eyes were too intense. Finally, he said, “It’s okay to admit it if you have no idea what you’re doing.”

"Wh-what?" Newt wiped at his face, hoping he wasn’t sweating, or at least not sweating too bad. "No, dude, I -"

Hermann sighed. “Look, it’s - it’s fine if you haven’t - haven’t tried this before.” Newt sagged, relief radiating off of him. “It’s alright to tell me you haven’t tried something,” Hermann said, hands brushing over Newt’s hips. “Just - just make sure you let me know what we need to… prepare for.”

Newt gulped. “Okay.”

Hermann sat up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. “So, what have you… done?” Newt gave him a blank stare. After a few moments, Hermann began to rub his temples. “You’ve never had a blowjob?”

"To be fair, I was saving the world for the last 12 years," Newt said, indignant.

"Yes, yes, yes. Well…" Hermann sighed. "Let’s - let’s start slow." He pulled down Newt’s pants, wrapped his hand around Newt’s dick. "How about I show you the way I enjoy this? Then you can show me."

Newt’s eyes lit up. “Whoa. Dude.” His expression wavered as Hermann ran his hand up Newt’s shaft. It was soon replaced by a look of sheer ecstasy, one that stuck around all night for him.


	2. (Gen) Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to relax and have fun... even if the people you hang out with have no idea how to chill.

"C’mon, Hermann, you haven’t picked dare all night. Live a little."

"And you haven’t picked truth once. Do you have nothing left to prattle on about?"

"Dares are ten times more fun, dude!"

Chuck cleared his throat. Twice. “If we could get back to the game, gents,” he said, annoyed and buzzed from the shots he’d had to do for a few dares.

Tendo rolled his eyes. “Ahh, come on, they’ve been holding themselves back all night. Let ‘em have one good fight and we’ll be golden.”

"But they could go the whole night." Chuck would never admit that he was fascinated by the way the scientists’ fights managed to escalate in the blink of an eye. Now they were screaming in German at each other so fast that he couldn’t have kept up if he were fluent.

"If they do, we leave."

"Has it happened before?"

Tendo thought about it. “Once.”

The two stopped talking as Newt turned to them and shouted, “TRUTH ME UP!”

"Who’d you wanna fuck right now?" Chuck asked, slurring a few words. He really would need to go soon. Being drunk around these two sounded like the worst idea he’d ever had.

Or maybe it wasn’t, he thought, as Newt turned bright red and screamed, “I SAID DARE, ASSHOLE, DARE.”

"Nope," Tendo said, grinning. "You don’t get off the hook on this one."

The three other men watched as Newt’s face contorted and turned all sorts of red shades they hadn’t known existed. Finally, as Chuck started to stand up, bored and frustrated, Newt lunged toward Hermann and grabbed his face, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing in shock, Hermann from the unexpected contact, Chuck and Tendo from not expecting Newt to go that far.

Hermann grabbed Newt’s shirt, and for a moment no one was sure whether he was trying to push Newt away or draw him in closer, even Hermann himself. Finally, to his own surprise, he yanked Newt into him, deepening the kiss. Chuck and Tendo grabbed their booze and scrambled for the door, afraid to witness more nerdy science action.

Once they were in the elevator, Tendo said, “Ten bucks they don’t even make it back to their room.”

Chuck glared over at him. “I wouldn’t be stupid enough to bet with you if I were black-out drunk.”

"Figured it was worth a try."

They tried their hardest not to snicker when Newt and Hermann wandered into the cafeteria the next morning, wearing matching ugly scarves and goofy smiles.


	3. (Teen) Sharing a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from queercred on Tumblr. Sorry this took so long to get to!

The idea of sharing a bed had always mystified Hermann. He hated being touched at the best of times, couldn’t sleep when he was too warm, and had a tendency to wake up with his gangly limbs sprawled and stretching over every corner of the bed, no matter how tightly he’d curled in on himself when he slid under the covers. The idea of being unable to move freely, of being trapped with someone else’s body heat, sounded unpleasant at best. Besides, his brothers had occasionally crawled into his bed beside him after he’d fallen asleep, and waking up in the wee hours of the morning next to a brother who’d had a nightmare and soaked his pajamas in sweat and piss had to be one of the least favorite memories of his childhood.

The first time he slept with Newt, though, the man had been unable to keep the sad look off his face when Hermann got to his feet and slipped his underwear back on. Hermann stopped with his pants around his knees, staring at Newt. How could a grown man look so much like a kicked puppy? He groaned. “Newton, you know I need my space.”

Newt’s eyes widened. “Yeah, dude, nah, it’s fine.” He turned over on his side, burying his face in the pillow. Hermann tried not to watch as he grabbed another pillow and squeezed it tight to his chest. Newt was a short man, but Hermann had never really noticed before now just how small he looked, tangled in his sheets, pulling his knees up into a ball. Hermann sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

Newt squeaked when he felt Hermann’s bare chest against his back. “Just for tonight,” Hermann said, voice heavy with sleep. He felt exhausted, figured he could probably fall asleep this way. He wouldn’t have made it back to his room anyways.

"No, geez, Hermann, you don’t have to -"

"Hush. Let me sleep." After a few moments, Hermann felt Newt take his wrist and drape his arm over Newt’s side. Hermann sighed and pulled Newt closer, sliding his arm under Newt’s head to use as a pillow, before his mind slipped away.

He was surprised to wake up the next morning with Newt still curled into a ball and himself still curled around the smaller man. And he was more surprised that night to find himself feeling cold, sleeping in his own bed. Before he could think, he let his feet carry him through the Shatterdome hallways. Newt opened the door on the third knock and let him in without a word.

Newt teased Hermann about many things, but he never said a word about Hermann crawling into his bed and holding him through the night. Hermann, in turn, didn’t complain when he woke up with drool on his arm or Newt snoring in his ear.


	4. (Gen) Groundhog's Day

The throat had been closed, the apocalypse had been cancelled, the war clock had been turned off, and now all Hermann wanted was a long, hot shower and a restful night in bed. When he stepped under the water, however, he noticed that the water was freezing, not the scalding heat he had set it to, and the pressure was even worse than usual. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up into a cloudy gray sky, pelting down rain onto his face. He felt his parka’s fur scratching his neck, saw the yellow glow of Newt’s specimen preservation fluid out of the corner of his eyes.

"You look like a turkey," Newt said, slapping him on the shoulder. He blinked as Newt’s umbrella appeared over his head and looked down at himself. He was fully dressed, soaking and standing outside in the pouring rain. He looked over at Newt. No scratches on his face, no rips in his leather jacket or ridiculous pinstripe pants, no blood filling the white of his left eye. "C’mon, we gotta get this stuff down to the lab! An intact piece of brain, holy shit!"

Hermann followed behind Newt, stomach sinking as he slogged through the puddles gatheringon the Shatterdome’s roof. What had happened? Was this a dream? Had saving the world been a dream? He pinched himself and winced. This was real. Did they have to watch people die, save the world again? Did he really have to relive finding Newt shaking and bleeding on the -

He stopped. No. No he didn’t. He ran after Newt, helping to ensure that Mutavore’s brain made it safely into the elevator. Perhaps he could save them all the trouble to start with.

Forty hours later, after the last Jaegers went down and he watched the world begin to burn, he slumped into his room, hopeless, Newt’s screams echoing in his head, Tendo’s voice losing all emotion as Striker and Danger fell under the first category five. Perhaps he could have a few moments of peace before Slattern made its way to the Shatterdome, cry for his failed plans one final time. How had it all gone so wrong?

There was far more water on his face than just sweat and tears. He looked up. The grey skies poured out their wrath on him. He sighed and shook out the last sob, squeezing his eyes shut. “Hey, you okay?” Newt asked, covering him with the umbrella. Hermann opened his eyes just in time to see Newt reaching awkwardly for his hand and then pulling away, not sure if Hermann would take it.

Herman reached out himself and squeezed Newt’s arm. “Fine, I’m fine.” He shook himself again and stomped out into the rain. “Let’s get your brain back in the lab before it can rot enough to stink up the place.”

He would get this right, help Newt save the world, maybe save the others too, no matter how many tries it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Hermann was a Homura. (sorry this joke is only funny if you've seen Madoka Magica and it's probably not even funny then so I will shut up now)


	5. (Gen) Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for a hurt/comfort prompt; the prompter let me choose anything for what ailed Hermann so I ended up going with an MS attack. Just putting that up here in case people don't want to read about that. I will admit I don't know that much about MS so feel free to call me on inaccuracies. This fic is probably not nearly as fluffy as the prompter was hoping, sorry.

"Hermann?" No answer. "Hermann." Nothing. "Hermie-wormie-ding-dong?" Just a faint growl. Newt leaned over him, putting his hands on Hermann’s shoulders. "Dude, you really need a break if you’re willing to put up with me," Newt joked, working his thumbs into the knots in Hermann’s muscles. Hermann let out a low groan. Newt actualy did feel worried now. "Hey, you okay?"

Hermann finally turned his head. Newt blinked when he saw just how pale Hermann’s face was, how his hands shook, how he curled in on himself. “Okay, no, you are not okay,” Newt said, frightened. He tried to get Hermann out of his chair, but the taller man was either unwilling or unable to move. He might have been skinnier than Newt, but dead weight was dead weight and Newt wasn’t exactly the strongest guy in the first place.

Newt laid him back down and dashed over to the intercom, slamming the numbers for the med bay. “I need people up here RIGHT NOW,” he shouted, realizing his voice was coming out shrill. “Hermann’s - Dr. Gottlieb’s had an - an attack.”

He ran back to Hermann and rubbed his shoulders, felt for his pulse, trying to rouse him, hoping this wasn’t - wasn’t - Hermann had mentioned collapsing and having episodes before, and he had spent a few days at a time in the med bay before, but he had never - not in here -

Newt’s thoughts didn’t stop racing until Hermann came to in a bed in medical, hooked up to machines and barely able to move. Newt placed his hand near Hermann’s on the bed, afraid to touch. “It’s alright, Newton,” Hermann said, moving his fingers to curl them around Newt’s. His grip didn’t have much strength.

"I’m sorry," Newt said, eyes wet. "I should have noticed - you said you were having more headaches -"

"There’s nothing to be sorry for."

"But I-"

"Newton, if I can’t recognize my own symptoms or do anything about them in time, what makes you think you would be able to after knowing me for two years?" Newt sighed, trying to calm himself. Hermann squeezed his fingers. "You noticed something was wrong and you got help. That’s enough."

"No, it’s not."

"Newton…"

"I’m gonna - I’ll - I don’t know."

"Don’t you need to get back to work?"

"Yeah, but -"

"Your work is more important than one man with a terrible body," Hermann said. Newt blinked repeatedly, trying to hold back tears. He knew Hermann respected his work, but he had never said anything directly about it before, always slipping a compliment in alongside a snide remark or pointed commentary.

"Your body isn’t - it’s not terrible, I just -"

"Go back to the lab before your specimen starts to smell," Hermann said, smiling.

Newt started to get up. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around Hermann’s chest, trying not to put any weight on him or get tangled up in his wires. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

"Yes."

"I mean it."

"Yes, Newton."

"I can’t save the world without your math, you bastard."

"I’m not dying."

"I know."

"Then get going."

Newt spent the next few nights sleeping in the med bay, curled up in a chair by Hermann’s bed. The med techs stopped him when he tried to sneak food to Hermann, but did let him wheel Hermann back to his room when they released him. Hermann waved him off as he hovered, trying to see if he could help tidy up or do anything and everything. “I’ll be perfectly fine,” Hermann said. “You act like I’ll break if I do anything for myself.”

"You’re not fine right now," Newt pointed out, and he managed to stop himself from saying that he honestly was afraid of Hermann breaking, having another episode in front of him. He just handed Hermann his tablet and fidgeted as Hermann started to update his calculations and account for new data from the previous week.

It was another week before Hermann went back to using his cane, and a few days after that before he felt strong enough to work in the lab for a few hours. Newt learned to adjust his pace and keep talking, sometimes pacing up and down the halls around Hermann as the other man made his way along. He brought lunch in from the mess, made Hermann sit down the moment his legs started to falter, yelled at him when he refused to go to bed. “One would think that you could take care of yourself, the way you carry on and nag about my health,” Hermann remarked one day. Newt flushed.

After that, he tried to back off. He tried not to flinch every time Hermann leaned against the blackboard, tried to keep his mouth shut when Hermann was moving slower than usual. Finally, Hermann walked up to his desk and said, “I do appreciate your… care.”

"I just - I’m sorry, Hermann, I -"

"Newton, that was a compliment." Hermann sighed. "Perhaps we could find a happy medium between your being my shoulder angel and a ghost."

"Yeah. Yeah, dude." Newt nodded, just a little too vigorously. Hermann gave him the smallest of smiles before heading off to his desk. He leaned into Newt’s touch when Newt came over a moment later and started to rub his shoulders again. "This okay?"

"This is perfectly fine. We can start here."


	6. (Gen) Accidental Baby Acquisition

Hermann was used to walking into the living room to find Newt playing with something that was odd by anyone else’s standards. So when he walked in one morning to see Newt holding a baby, he was surprised, yes, but not entirely shocked. “Newton?”

"Yeah, Herms?"

"Why do you have a baby?"

"Well, you wouldn’t believe it, but I went to get the newspaper and there she was, sitting on our doorstep, just like -"

"I want a real answer." Hermann only realized he was tense after he started to relax, watching Newt rock the child in his arms. He’d been afraid his other half might drop her or hold her wrong, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Okay, okay." Newt took a deep breath. "My uncle recently died and I am in charge of her until they find suitable adoptive parents."

"She’s your cousin?"

"Yeah, I guess. Apparently her mom had her a few months ago and just left her with Gunter." Newt was trying very hard not to let bitterness creep into his voice. Hermann sighed and patted his shoulder. "It’ll only be for a few weeks, I promise."

"If you say so."

Hermann was less compliant when the baby girl - Sasha, Newt insisted, even though the information and supplies that had come with her said that her name was Lise - woke him up three times during the night. Newt got up to deal with it each time, at least, but the third time Newt fell onto the bed, Hermann said, “It’s five in the morning.”

"I’m sorry."

"I go to work in two hours."

"I’m sorry."

"It’s… it’s not your fault." Hermann rolled away and tried to sleep for another few minutes before his 6AM alarm went off.

When Hermann came home from his university classes, he found Newt taking a nap on the living room couch, pulled out to make a sofa bed. He had set the baby’s crib up near it, and even in sleep, he looked ready to spring up and to attention. Hermann sighed and draped a blanket over his shoulders.

He studied the little girl as she rolled around in the crib, dark brown fuzzy hair surrounding a light brown face. “You don’t look like a Sasha or a Lise,” he said to himself. She looked up when she heard his voice. “Perhaps you’re more an Elizabeth, or a Logan.”

As if in reply, she smiled. Hermann pinched his nose as he realized the real reason behind her relaxed expression. “Come on, let’s get you changed.” He picked her up carefully with both hands and carried her into the bathroom.

Hermann didn’t exactly mind when a few weeks turned into a few months, turned into adoption forms, turned into more than a few years.


	7. Affectionate Dirty Talk (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queercred on Tumblr wanted Hermann giving sweet dirty talk. This was fun to write, thanks. :) Sorry if the format's odd, I'm working on an iPad. Feel free to prompt me in the comments or send me prompts on Tumblr!

"Newton," Hermann says in his quietest, calmest voice. Newt falls silent. It’s amazing how quickly he falls in line when Hermann uses that voice. "I told you several minutes ago that I wanted you to be quiet. Why are you defying me, boy?" Boy was the cue that this was a scene, that Newt could back out of this at any time. He probably wouldn’t; lab sex happened so rarely that he was always ready to take advantage of Hermann’s moods.

"I’m sorry, sir," Newt said, quiet and meek in a way he seldom managed.

"That’s not enough this time," Hermann said. He beckoned with one hand for Newt to come across the lab to him. Newt did so, but hesitantly. "You know I don’t want to punish you, darling," Hermann said quietly, running his fingers through Newt’s hair. Newt turned his head so that Hermann was cupping his cheek, leaning into the comforting touch."Do you want to be punished?"

"N-not today, sir." Newt was doing his best not to fidget, trying to behave.

"Very well, then," Hermann said. He didn’t often give Newt a choice in his punishments, but he just wasn’t up to it today, and he was glad Newt wasn’t, either. He patted his lap, and Newt managed to straddle him in the overly large office chair without much trouble. Newt started to grind his hips against Hermann’s. "No, not yet. Naughty boy, be patient."

Hermann ran his thin fingers down the zipper of Newt’s pants. He was already starting to get hard. Good. “I’m sure you want to be fucked, love, but not today.” Newt whimpered as Hermann continued to slowly rub just his fingertips over Newt’s hips and groin. “You love being fucked, don’t you?”

Newt nodded, moaning. Once he got going, he didn’t say much, but Hermann wanted to make sure that Newt was enjoying this. He pulled Newt’s chin down to look at him until he said, “Y-yes, sir.”

"Of course you do. Naughty boy." Hermann unzipped his pants, slipping his fingers under them - still buttoned - to touch Newt through his underwear. Newt hissed and rocked forward. "You get ready so fast, dear. Let this last."

They continued this way for several minutes, Hermann mixing sweet nothings with filthy things he wanted to do with Newt on a better day, gently caressing him, as Newt groaned his pleasure. Finally, Hermann said, “Go ahead, love, you’ve been very good today.”

Newt gladly started to hump and grind against Hermann’s hand, coming with a muffled whimper as he leaned his face into Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann stroked him until he was fully finished, rubbing his back once he was done. “Good boy. You did well today.” He held him until Newt was ready to stand again and go clean himself up.


	8. (Gen) Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new prompts tonight. Bravinto asked for Newt comforting Hermann.

It was very difficult not to crumple the piece of paper in his hand.

Hermann blinked when he felt hands on his shoulders. “Wanna talk?” Newt asked softly.

"My father," Hermann said after a pause, handing him the letter.

Newt skimmed it. “Ouch.” He pressed his thumbs into Hermann’s shoulders. As he kept rubbing, he said, “Your dad’s a foolish fool of a foolish fool.”

"If only I could whip him," Hermann said, leaning back into the touch.

"You’ve played Phoenix Wright?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Newton, I am not entirely averse to pop culture." They spent the rest of the evening arguing about which games were best, until Hermann forgot why he was upset in the first place.


	9. (Gen) Kaiju-Hybrid Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt. Warning for mpreg if you don't want to read it.

"Hermann, calm down."

"I should calm down? You should be concerned! This has never happened before!" Hermann couldn’t help but stare at the swell of Newt’s blue-grey belly.

"Come on, we changed into kaiju-hybrids just fine, why should this go badly?"

"Normal pregnancies have enough risks! This is the first of its kind!"

"Which makes it  _awesome._ ”

Hermann sighed and curled around Newt on the bed, wrapping his tails gently around Newt’s waist. “I never thought we’d have children.”

Newt snuggled closer, nuzzling Hermann’s neck. “I know. Isn’t It… awesome?”

"Yes." Hermann wrapped one of his four arms, around Newt and began to think of ways to make their bed a more comfortable nest for their brood until he drifted off to sleep.


	10. (Gen) Mixed Up Identity

"Surely you’re joking," Newt said. " I’m Hermann Gottlieb." His accent was surprisingly accurate, considering how bad it was when Newt usually mocked him.

"You can stop now. This is not funny." Hermann scowled. After the drift, he’d thought Newt would have stopped such childishness.

"Why would I joke about this?" Newt said, scowling back in an eerie imitation.

"If you’re really me, you’d know the breach frequency equation by heart. Go ahead, write it out." Hermann waved at the recently wiped blackboards. "Go on, then."

Newt walked confidently enough to the board, but it soon became clear that he didn’t know what he was doing. He stared at the broken lines and messy numbers, trying to remember… Remember… What?

Herman gently took him by the shoulders and guided him to a prepped kaiju lung. As he dug gloved hands into the viscera, his complaints about nasty beast entrails slowly turned into a diatribe about how amazing the structure of it was. When he was done, he turned to Hermann, the light back in his eyes, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

"It’s alright," Hermann said as he wiped down the blackboards again. "Just don’t test for Mensa anytime soon."


	11. (Mature) Butt Plug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another anon prompt. Features a character using a butt plug in public and his partner playing with it to embarrass him.

"You’re sure no one will notice?"

"Yes, Newton."

"You’re really sure?"

Hermann patted Newt’s ass, already turning red, before slipping his boxer-briefs up and smacking him. “Not unless they do that,” he said, smiling as Newt whimpered.

Newt was already sweating by the time they reached the lab. Hermann loved watching him; loved hearing him squeak when he bent over, loved slapping his ass as he walked by, loved sticking his hand down Newt’s pants and feeling his erection before pushing the toy up as far as it could go, claiming he was just helping Newt to readjust.

When lunchtime came, Hermann had to drag him to mess, enjoying his reddening cheeks as he walked through the lunch line. He put his arm around Newt’s waist as they sat, keeping him from lwiggling and riding the plug buried deep by now.

Finally, at the end of the day, Hermann took him back to their room and stripped him. He gave the plug one last twist, making Newt yelp, before he pulled it out. “Good. See how nice and loose you are?” Hermann asked as he stuck two barely lubed fingers inside. Newt moaned. It didn’t take much more to make him come. Hermann sighed. ” I guess I’ll just have to ride you until you’re ready again.”

Newt couldn’t manage more than a whine as Hermann filled him again.


	12. (Gen) Newt Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More anonymous prompting. Features non-canonical character death.

"… It’s your fault, Hermann, really, it is." Hermann played that part over and over again as he stood on the roof of the Shatterdome. It really was. He’d caused someone else’s death. And not just anyone’s; his lab partner’s, his only equal, his true friend, his… soulmate. Hermann’s other half, his better half, was gone. Forever.

He silently watched as pilots boarded the helicopters, watched as Cherno, Crimson, and Striker deployed, watched Otachi emerge from the water. He only turned away when Cherno went down.

"S-sir," he said to Pentecost, and had to take a moment to let the sob out and the tears fall. "Sir, let me go to Hannibal."

"I can’t lose both of my scientists and one more of my best men in one night."

Hermann cried harder at that. He wasn’t a best anything. “I know drift and Jaeger coding better than anyone. I’ll - I’ll fix New- h-his code.”

"Can you?" Hermann nodded. He’d at least try. He couldn’t let Newt’s achievements, his triumphs, his sacrifice be in vain.


	13. (Gen) Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alienfirst prompted Kaiju!Newt and strawberries.

Newt shot Hermann a questioning thought as he set a box down on his desk. “A treat for later,” he said, rubbing Newt’s head, missing his hair. “After work.” Newt pouted, but Hermann just walked to his blackboard and started writing.

Newt tried his best not to look. He really did. But it was along day and curling around  Hermann’s legs got in his way and the box just smelled so nice, so familiar…

Newt made sure Hermann was engrossed in his work before sneaking over to the desk. Not comfortable getting up on two legs yet, he pulled himself up by holding on to the edge. He nosed the box open, snuffling, trying to remember the scent. What was it? Why did he love it?

He chirped when he saw luscious, round red strawberries inside. “Naughty boy,” Hermann said, but he was smiling. ” Go ahead, eat one, but save the rest for later.”

Newt savored the berry, enjoying the tart taste and sweet smell with his newly enhanced senses. Every once in a while, he crawled back to the desk and ate another, unable to get enough. When Hermann caught him again, there were only three left. Hermann clucked his tongue. “I asked you to be patient, but you didn’t listen. I’ll have to punish you, naughty boy.”

Newt simply shivered with anticipation as he popped another strawberry into his mouth.


	14. (Explicit) Oviposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Kaiju!Newt and oviposition along the lines of Rattler. This owes a lot to Rattler, seeing as I had no idea what it was. Warnings for stuffing and mpreg, kind of.

Hermann blinked as he watched Newt squat on their bed. “What are you doing?” He sat back and enjoyed the view. “Not that I mind, I just wish you’d get to your-“

He stopped as Newt began to push a large play-egg up his vagina, squeezing it between his grey-blue thighs. It was obviously difficult; he wasn’t very slick yet, and the egg resisted.

"Would you like some help?" Hermann came over and gently pushed his fingers around Newt’s clit, rubbing him until he was shaking and panting. When he was dripping plenty, Hermann helped push the egg and five others like it in until Newt’s pouch was full and his belly bulged. He leaned back with a sigh, burying himself in the pillows.

Hermann unzipped his pants. “I’m going to fuck you with those in. Is that what you want?” Newt nodded eagerly, whining as Hermann filled him even more.


	15. (Explicit) Threesome with Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kellerprocess wanted a threesome with Hannibal that featured Hermann and Hannibal getting more attention than they usually do in such fics.

Hannibal smiles as he opens his office door. “Good evening, boys.”

"Must you call us that?" Hermann asks as Hannibal takes his coat.

"No, but I want to," Hannibal says as he pulls Hermann into his arms for a deep kiss. Newt shrugs his jacket off and waits impatiently for them to finish so he can get some action.

After a while, Hannibal pulls away from Hermann and turns to Newt, who eagerly jumps him. As they kiss, Hermann slides up behind Hannibal and untucks his shirt, starting to unbutton it and run his fingers up Hannibal’s chest.

They slowly make their way to the adjacent bedroom, losing clothes and shame along the way. Hannibal ends up carrying Hermann to the bed, Newt following close behind. “Who’s in the middle tonight?” Hermann begins to lick and suck a spot om Hannibal’s massive jaw. “Hey, don’t get too friendly,” he says, pushing him down.

Soon they’re arranged so that Hermann rocks on Hannibal’s cock, facing Neet, who straddles Hannibal’s legs and rubs his dick against Hermann’s. Hermann moans into Newt’s mouth, shaking, barely able to hold himself up. Hannibal has to take over moving for Hermann, taking his legs and bouncing him until he comes hard all over Newt’s stomach. As Hermann recovers, curled up on Hannibal’s side, Newt cleans Hannibal’s cock off and turns so that his own dick hangs over Hannibal’s face as he deepthroats the older man.

It’s a long night, as usual, ending with the three of them close together, occasionally kissing and caressing each other as they fall asleep.


End file.
